Unorganised Survival
by Death-in-a-box
Summary: When Demyx enters the Organisation to have a shot at being the next group to be on Surviour: The Island that never was, well... let's just say that their survival is anything but organised. As each week they eliminte one of their own, who will survive?


**Author's note: **This story is full of OOC moments, the story is supposed to be comedic so please do not complain to me that the character's are not acting the way they normally would. GET OVER IT! I am writing the story NOT YOU! Okay... aside from this... **WARNING! This story will contain hints of Yaoi... There will be NO lemon. DO NOT FLAME OR I WILL MURDER YOUR PARENTS THEN HAUNT YOUR GRAND CHILDREN FOR ETERNITY! **

This story is dedicated to my best friend and the best tasting orange in the world Jill... After showing her my plan for the story she inspired ~cough~ FORCED ~cough~ me to do it. So here you are girl! Love it or I'll kill you...

This chapter is short as it is only the introduction...

**Intro: Nothing like flying...**

Xemnas sat on a plane, praying to kingdom hearts to let it fall out of the damn sky and end his pain. Demyx had been singing David Bowie songs the entire trip and no one seemed to be able to shut him up yet, Larxene kept randomly electrocuting the other members at random times, Luxord had started and finished drinking all the alcohol on the plane and had started sobering up, never a good thing when it came to him. Axel kept trying to convince Roxas to go out with him and failing terribly recieveing blows to his precious regions via key blade, Zexion and Vexen had been sitting quietly together discussing potions and sorts of experiments with quite a creepy aura about them. Marluxia was sitting beside Lexaus asking him constantly how his hair looked, all he was getting in return from the big lump of rock was an occasional grunt. Zigbar and Xaldin were sitting and debating whether guns for "pew pew" were better or if Xaldin's "stabby stab stab stab" method was more effective. Siax sat next to superior like a good little puppy, occasionaly trying to slide his hand up his master's thigh, only to receive continuous slaps across the back of the head.

"Demyx if you do not shut your idiotic mouth this instant I will shove your precious sitar so far up your buttocks you'll be playing music every time you move!" Xemnas just couldn't take it any more and he had flipped, flipped at poor little Demyx. The mohawked blonde dropped into his seat unhappily, his bottom lip trembling and eyes beginning to water he whimpered.

"S... Su... Superior's being mean to me!" Demyx started wailing in his seat, much more annoyingly when compared to his previous David Bowie tribute. The entire of the organisation groaned in annoyance at the superior for what he had done, not only had they been stuck on a plane with Demyx singing now they had him crying. One of the members, not mentioning any names, LUXORD, took it upon his drunk British self to throw a previously used barf bag at the superiors head. Sitting there covered in vomit that smelt strongly of rum, the superior balled his fists and growled lowly.

"Kingdom hearts please... HELP ME!"

And while all this drama was going on all the other innocent people on the large plane had all been sitting with their legs pulled up to their chests, little children had taken to hiding between their parents legs and beneath seats. The air hostesses had quit walking up the isle towards the organisation so they would quit being harassed by Zigbar. Even with all this chaos the pilots had somehow managed to keep the plane flying straight to their destination and within record time believe it or not.

Now if you're wondering how this chaos came about, here's a quick peek into Xemnas' mind... You'll find he's not so calm as many seem to think...

So once upon a time I was sitting in my office in my big shiny castle, drinking a nice cup of coffee when suddenly the idiot Axel bursts into my office running straight into my desk, causing me to spill my hot beverage into my beautiful lap.

After a severe amount of unpleasant words on my behalf and Axel falling on his ass in fear, I finally managed to find out what was so important that my delicate areas could not have been spared.

It turned out Demyx had entered the entire organisation into that stupid tv show survivor or something. After calling and threatening the producers of the show, I found out that I was not able to save us all from another one of Demyx's stupid toddler brain ideas.

So now here we are on an aeroplane heading to the airport where we then catch a bus and will then be taken to a deserted tropical island, surrounded by water, without our weapons and not allowed to portal out of there while also having to do tedious challenges each week and then having to vote someone off the island... Who come up with this stuff? WHY AM I SURROUNDED BY IMBOSILES? ...Except for Siax of course... cute... sexy Siax... ANYWAY! I HOPE LEXEAUS DIES! The end...

And so they sat, wanting to kill each other before they've even reached the island yet...

"We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz! Because, Becau-"

"Shut up you idiot!"

Each review gets a free box of pocky! ^^ Also I do requests for one shots NOT LEMONS! Hehe


End file.
